Visitor
by StarTraveler
Summary: A restless Kirk goes to the observation deck where he soon gets a visitor.SLASH


Disclaimer:I own no one.

AN:This was written last year and it was the first fic I ever wrote for this pairing so its probably not the best. Contains references to Operation Annilate! Amok Time and Mirror Mirror.

+++++++++++++++  
James Kirk kicked off his bed covers and sighed in frustration. He had gone to bed an hour before and still sleep had not come to him. The last three months had been enough to throw him for a loop.

His orderly, calm, predictable world had been thrown upside down. First, his older brother Sam had died when some creatures had invaded Deneva and caused massive insanity. The grief was still fresh and would be for a long time. Spock had been his rock.

Spock - his Vulcan first officer; his best friend; the one person who would always be honest with him. Weeks after Sam's death Spock had been hit by the pon farr, the mating cycle that came to a Vulcan man at a certain point in his life and every seven years after that. He had to mate, or die.

They had taken Spock to Vulcan where his intended bride T'Pring had challenged him and chosen Kirk as her champion. McCoy had saved him by giving him a drug to simulate death. After the shock of Kirk being alive had worn off, he and Spock had fought to work on rebuilding their friendship.

Then Kirk, along with Scotty, McCoy, and Uhura, got transported to a mirror universe where their counterparts were members of an evil empire. In that universe, he met the mirror Spock and they were lovers in that universe. Kirk had nearly wound up making love to that Spock.

After they returned to their universe, Kirk had spent every night since unable to sleep. He'd always been a lover of women and enjoyed them, but lately he had been unfulfilled.

++++++++++++  
With a curse, Jim came out of his musings and saw it was one in the morning. He got up and put on some blue jeans and a white t-shirt and walked out of his quarters and soon found himself on the observation deck. He sat on a bench, gazing at the stars.

Soon, the door swished open and Jim turned to see Spock. In the lowered lights of the ship's night, Spock's hair seemed to glow and his dark eyes seemed more intense than usual. "Hello, Jim."

The voice seemed to be deeper than usual, too.

"Hey, Spock. What are you doing up?"

"Vulcans do not require much sleep." Spock put his arms behind his back. "May I inquire to why you are up?"

Kirk shrugged, "I really don't know, Spock."

Spock sat next to him. "I am here to be your 'shoulder to cry on,' as the Human term says."

Kirk smiled. How had he been so lucky, to have this man come into his life?

"Thanks, Spock; you know, your counterpart in the other universe was a lot like you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kirk could've kicked himself; he was trying to forget that experience.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "I wish I could say the same about your double Jim, but he was dark and very… bold."

"How did you finally figure out it wasn't really us, Spock? I've always wondered."

Spock nodded, "It was two hours after the beam up and I was already suspecting that something wasn't right; all four of you seemed very on edge. Then Mirror Jim came to my quarters."

"What happened?" Jim tried to sound casual.

"He attempted to seduce me and concerned about 'your' mental state; he wanted to call Doctor McCoy. Additionally, he attempted to overpower me. It would seem that Mirror Jim was always dominant in his universe."

"And that's when you sent the four of them to the brig." Jim finished.

"Correct. Mirror Jim still tried to use charm on me, although it was obvious he did not have much to utilize."

Jim smiled, and his heart fluttered when Spock gave him a half smile. "Well, I did like my uniform in that universe; it was pretty sexy." He'd also found the mirror Spock sexy as well, though he liked his Spock even better (especially without the beard).

"Jim, do you know the link between us has grown?" Spock asked suddenly.

"How? We haven't melded together lately," Jim replied, bemused.

"I felt the link on Vulcan during our battle. And when you were in the other universe, I saw you with the other Spock."

Oh, shit. "Spock, nothing happened."

Spock's eyes were smoldering and Jim could see the small flame in them. "You did not allow it to happen. I did not respond to Mirror Jim because he was not the Jim that I desire."

Jim stood up, "Spock, I've always been with women-" He cried out as Spock stood and grabbed him.

"Yes, I have seen it many times. But have you ever been satisfied, Jim? Have you ever truly been with an equal?"

In the midst of Spock's little speech, Jim began to realize how aroused he was getting. He hated it, but reveled in it at the same time. He knew, deep down, that he had always been drawn to Spock.

"Computer, lock doors - emergency override only." Kirk opened his mouth to protest Spock's words, but Spock clamped their mouths together and a hot Vulcan tongue slid inside.

Kirk moaned inside Spock's mouth as his legs turned to jelly. Spock's iron grip kept him upright and Jim felt himself being lowered to the bench. Spock released his mouth so Jim could breathe.

"Tell me you don't want me, James Kirk. Tell me and convince me that you mean it, and I'll let you go."

Jim breathed hard. "Don't stop, Spock." Spock gave him another bruising kiss and then stood up to remove his uniform.

Kirk's eyes widened as Spock's chest was revealed. It was taut; hair covered his skin, quickly disappearing into the base of his trousers. Spock quickly removed his boots and trousers, his erection pressed against his black boxers. Kirk licked his lips and gasped as the fabric came off and he saw Spock's erection freed. He had never seen anything like it and knew he never would again.

Spock reached down and took Jim's shoes off. "Do not move, my golden one; I am in control." Kirk nodded and Spock quickly stripped him

"Oh!" Jim cried out as Spock flicked a tongue over his nipple and sucked it. He gripped the bench as Spock lightly bit down and then moved to his right nipple. Spock began to kiss Jim's body, down his abdomen, before moving between his thighs and kissing the skin there.

Jim gasped as Spock's tongue licked the tip of his erection and outright screamed when Spock took his cock into his mouth, moving his tongue over it and sucking. Spock released him and then stood up. "Bend over the bench, Jim."

"Wha..what?" Jim had to pant the word out.

"You heard me. Bend over, facing away from me." Jim did so and Spock leaned over and bit his shoulder hard. "A sign of this night, James Kirk." He yelled as Spock bent him over even more. "Spock-"

"Relax, my sweet James."

Jim yelped as he felt Spock's tongue stroking his ass, unable to move as iron hands held him in place. Spock removed his tongue and Jim felt Spock's fingers spread him, and soon, Spock was pushing inside him. He felt Spock's swollen organ as it invaded him, but pain quickly gave way to pleasure as Spock thrust into him, hard.

Before long, Spock was the one to cry out as his seed emptied into Jim's welcoming body. Jim shouted wildly as his own climax carried him away.

++++++++++++++++++++

Jim landed on the floor and found himself in his quarters, his pajamas soaked in his own seed. It was three in the morning.

"Goddamn it, not again!" Jim went into the bathroom, undressed, and stepped into the shower, muttering, "Get a grip, James T."

Next door, in his own quarters, Spock lay in his own bed, a tired but blissful look on his face.

"Until our next dream, sweet James."

AN:i have a poll on my profile page for both TOS and Rebbot. Who is your least favorite pairing.


End file.
